Overall Abstract The overarching goal of the NCI Collaborative P20 Partnership in Cancer Research is to enhance cancer research capacity at Howard University and increase participation in cancer health disparities research at Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (GU). The Partnership goals will be achieved through two primary mechanisms: pilot research projects and cancer research education. The P20 will benefit from the guidance of an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) made up of highly qualified and experienced scientists. The Research Pilot Projects will fund four 2-year collaborative research pilot projects. Each project will include at least one investigator from Howard and one from Georgetown. The investigators will benefit from the HU/GU CTSA and the Shared Resources available at GU. Pilot project 1 will identify candidate genes and genetic pathways associated with Non-Alcoholic Fatty Liver Disease (NAFLD). The research will inform possible biological mechanisms underlying the molecular and genetic signatures of perturbed metabolic and mechanistic pathways in NAFLD patients in an African?American population. Results may lead to innovative non-invasive biomarkers. Research Project 2 will investigate disparities in chronic stress, quality of life, and physical activity among Black and White breast cancer survivors. This study will provide insight into whether an association exists between physical activity and allostatic load in breast cancer survivors. During the course of the award, the P20 Partnership will elicit two additional pilot studies through a competitive process which will be driven by a merit review by the IAC. The expected outcome of the pilot projects is the submission of successful collaborative grant applications supported by the preliminary data obtained via the pilot research. The C-REP will contribute to the goals of the Partnership by engaging a diverse group students and faculty who are under-represented as investigators in biomedical research. A cohort consisting of a mix of college students in their junior or senior year, graduate and professional students will be recruited annually for an intensive 8-week mentored summer research experience. Follow-up mentoring will be provided to promote entry into a graduate or professional program or postdoctoral research training. Postdoctoral fellows and faculty will receive training and mentoring to support attaining a robust, high quality publication record and submission of highly competitive independent research proposals. Mentoring within the C-REP will occur via teams of at least one faculty member from both institutions. The Howard-Georgetown P20 Partnership brings many strengths including a large pool of under- represented students and faculty at Howard University, extensive research resources through GU, and a foundation of longstanding, productive partnerships between the two institutions.